Hunter in Orario
by JLKAuthor
Summary: After the Hunter is severed form the dream and awakes in the city Orario now he has too work with a young adventurer that looks like a rabbit to understand this new world.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

Hello reader this is my first Danmachi/Bloodborne fanfiction so please constructive criticism is helpful and before I forget

Danmachi and Bloodborne is owned by their respective companies I only own my OCs .

I decided to change the Armour to the Old Hunter Set, and that's all I'm changing.

* * *

Under the light of a moon on a field full of white flowers under a tree stands two figures, one is an old man in a wheel chair staring at the person below him, while a younger man in his twenties looking up portraying sorrow in his eyes.

The old man in the wheel chair, he is wearing an old brown cap the top he is wearing an old worn out suit with a short cape and brown trouser with black shoes.

The young man is wearing a round brown hat, his face being covered by a brown mask covering his lower half of his face held together by string, wearing a white shirt with brown waistcoat a belt going over the waist coat on his chest. On top of the waistcoat is a brown trench coat and a brown cape split down the middle and tattered at the tips being held with a chain (Old Hunter Set)

"Good Hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end." He says in a sad tone "Now, I will show you mercy, you will die forget the dream, and wake under the morning sun, you will be freed… from this terrible hunter's dream."

The hunter takes a deep breath while looking down and closes his eyes. "I accept my fate Gehrman." The Good Hunter turns around and kneels on the ground.

"Very well William." Gehrman says with sympathy as he gets up from his wheelchair and pulls out a curved blade and then transforms in a scythe, he then walks over to William and put the blade behind his neck.

William closes his eye and reciting a quote from Wilhelm "We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood…"

"Fear the old Blood" both Gherman and William said at the same time.

If one looks closely one could see a small tear going down Gehrman's cheek, once the tear hits a white flower, he swings his scythe and severs the young hunters head from his body.

"May the good blood guide you my Hunter." Gehrman said which was the last thing William hears before everything goes white.

* * *

The area is in a cave system with blue crystals dotted all around the cave, as a figure lying down near one of those crystals.

William awakens from his slumber opening one of his eyes staring at a blue crystal, he takes off his hat revealing his black messy hair. Rubbing the side of his head to try and stop the pounding in his head.

Eventually he pulls himself together and gets up while putting his hat back on, he notices that he is lighter and sees that he doesn't have his weapons, feeling something tugging his trousers he looks down to see small pale creatures with terrifying features staring at him.

If it was anyone else, they would runaway screaming but William knows that the little ones are harmless. What perplexes him is how they are able to communicate with him when he has been severed from the dream.

"How is this possible? I've been severed from the dream I shouldn't be able to see you." William asks them, which they did not reply but instead push up a handle which The Hunter grabs to reveal the Church Pick "Thank You, at least I won't be weapon less.

A second group of them appear next to him more static "Why do you look different from the other?" once again, he reaches in and tries to pull out his firearm the blunderbuss but his hand goes through the weapon, thinking he missed he tries again and is able to grab it "Thank You little ones for the Firearm and if you are able to thank Gehrman for me."

William looks down once more to see the little ones sink back into the ground disappearing as if they did not exist.

Now that William has his tools, he looks around the terrain asses the area he is at "_Now, where am I?_" he thinks to himself.

As William is looking around his instincts flared up and quickly turns around to slices a projectile aiming for him in half.

Hearing low growling he decides to investigate but suddenly green creatures popped out of the cave walls and land on the ground in front of him.

William could feel his blood rushing as his mouth twists into a grin under his mask "It would seem no matter where I go there is always something thrilling happening around me." He says in a more twisted tone.

The creatures rapidly charge at him as he set his gun his gun behind him and grabs the hilt of the sword before pulling it to extend it to transforming it into a war pick, he quickly swings the weapon impaling the small green creature in the head causing brain matter to colour the walls a deep red then creature puffs into black small smoke leaving behind a small black stone.

William has a distasteful look as he finds out he can't experiment with these creatures.

Behind him two more of the little creatures tries to surprise him from behind, but as soon they entered the hunter's range, they were immediately impaled by the war pick covering the hunter in blood and just like the first monster they dissipate into a black smoke.

Using the opportunity, he quickly slams the pick into another set of creatures, splashing more blood onto his clothes.

The green monsters realising they stand no chance they decide to make a break for it, but a loud bang echoed throughout the cave before they knew it they were shredded by pellets.

The Hunter looks back to the creatures that disintegrated into black smoke dropping more black stones, he scans the area to see more anymore creatures would appear but sadly there was no more for him to slaughter.

He kneels down, picking up one of the black stones to examine it, to him the stones look more like a gem then a rock, he decides to take a closer look to see a strange orange substance moving inside the rock.

Curious about the gems he takes all the gems and up them inside his pocket to see if they are valuable or can be experimented with.

"Now then that's over, time to figure out how to get out of this place." He looks at both ends to figure out where to go, he hears voices coming from one of the entrances so he makes his way towards the voice.

* * *

He finally makes his way to the source of the voices to see a group of teens.

The first one is young teen with spikey red hair wearing a red bandana around his forehead, his eyes are a grassy green with a lean build, he is wearing very little armour barely enough to cover his chest simple gauntlets and boots wielding a short sword.

The second is a young girl wearing a large pointy hat, wearing round glasses over her ocean blue eyes and robes reminding him of the Byrgenwerth scholar robes with simple leather gloves and boots.

The final one is also young boy with black short hair and brown eyes wearing the same amount of armour as the first boy and is also wielding a short sword.

"Man, nothing but weak monster on the upper floors, oh I know whey don't we head to the lower floors; we could take on stronger monsters." The red-haired boy offers.

"No way! we are only level 1; the lower floors will require more experience then what we have now its suicide." The girl chastises the boy.

"She's right, and also Lady Loki will be angry at us if we go lower then what our current levels will permit." The other male convinces his fellow adventurer.

The boy sighs in defeat "Fine, let's go a little deeper in then pull back." They make their way down then the girl stops suddenly looking at the coroner feeling like someone or something is staring at them.

"What's the matter?" the boy with black hair asks.

"I feel like someone is watching us from around that corner." She says with a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

Behind the corner William cocks back the firing pin on his blunderbuss in case they try something they will regret.

"You must be a bit paranoid, come on let's head to the next area." The two make their way but the girls stares a bit longer before following her teammates.

Once the group was out of sight William made his way around the corner to look down the path the trio went down.

"Level's? what in the name of the old blood wear they talking about, and why would people let kids down in such a dangerous place." He can hear a female scream in the distance and going against his better judgement he quickly makes his way towards it.

* * *

When he arrives, he could see a young boy instead of a girl huddled in a fetes position trying to hide from a rather large bull pounding the wall above the boy.

The bull has dark brown fur glowing red eyes a body of a man and most curiously a head of a bull with crimson red eyes and the good thing is that it is facing away from him to busy pounding the wall for some odd reason despite the boy being literally beneath him.

Using the advantage that is presented to him he silently sneaks behind the bull and strikes it in the back causing it to stagger, plunging his hand into the creatures back making it scream in pain before William rips a chunk of flesh out of the creature and covering him in even more blood as well as the boy but to a lesser extent, and just like with the smaller creature it to dissipates into black smoke leaving only a black gem a bit larger than the ones.

The boy is still sitting there amazed at what he just witnessed.

"You alright boy?" William asks.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and again constructive criticism is lovely


	2. Chapter 2: A fated meeting

I would like to thank my Beta Reader for fixing this chapter up, also hope you enjoy this fairly wordy chapter.

I do not own anything.

* * *

"You alright boy?" William asked. He stared down at him, his figure intimidating despite his good intentions.

"U-uh yes sir, thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to die." The boy's head was raised, but his eyes didn't meet the man before him, focused instead on the wall behind him. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his legs held a slight tremble.

This did not go unnoticed. William was no offended; when he wished it, his presence could inspire terror beyond control, but sometimes when he did not wish it as well. To assuage the boy's fears, he held out a hand, lowering himself just a little to lessen the height difference between them.

"Oh, thank you very much." The boy accepted his hand, allowing himself to be gently pulled to his feet.

Now that William had a better look at the child, much about him was fascinating. He had snow white hair and eyes of purest blood, which shone with a fearful yet steady determination. He wasn't wearing much armour, only a chest piece with a brown jacket.

William frowned at that. Even hunters wore better armour when going out for hunts, but the child had but a mere piece of metal strapped to his chest.

"Now then, who are you?" The Good Hunter asked.

Some of the boy's bravado returned, and he stood up straight. "I'm Bell Cranel, a member of the Hestia Família!"

William's frown only deepened. Levels? Familias? Two alien concepts in an alien place; not a good sign for what was to come.

"Uh, sir, are you alright?"

The Hunter nodded. "As fine as I can be. Where, pray tell, am I in the world right now?"

"We're in a dungeon, under the city of Orario."

A city he had never heard of? No, not a good sign at all.

Bell stared at his grim expression, more confused than afraid now. "Um sir, are you okay?"

William nodded, shaking himself out of ruminations. "Forgive me I'm just a bit lost in thought."

His eyes widen, a sudden realization shadowing him in shame. "How rude of me; I know your name, yet I have neglected to introduce myself." William takes a step back, bowing before the thunderstruck boy. "I am William Taylor, Hunter of the Workshop and Slayer of Beasts."

Bell blinks in confusion. "That's…an interesting title you have there. Say, did you get it from your Família?"

William straightens his jacket, letting it flutter behind him. "If Familia is another name for Workshop, then yes, but I suspect that to not be the case. We should keep moving; I believe having our chat down here will prove most unsafe."

"Yeah good point. Let's head out!" Bell darted off down the corridor, William right behind him.

But not before picking up the stone dropped by the cow-headed beast he had slain. He felt it in his hand, mystified, before slipping it into his pocket. Without warning, his senses flared, and he turned around. A flash, so brief it mind have not happened at all. But for just a moment, a golden-haired girl, eyes yellow and half-closed, seemed to be behind him. And then she wasn't. William clutched the stone tightly and walked after the young boy.

All throughout the corridors, he glances behind him, and to the sides. No beasts appear, nor does the golden-haired girl appear before him again. A lesser man may have been overwhelmed by the disturbances, but William kept his wits. He had overcome the madness of Yharnam; he would not fall prey to the madness here.

As for Bell, he too kept taking quick glances at William, noting his tense disposition. It made him uneasy; it was as if the Hunter expected legions of demons to burst out from behind every corner.

Neither spoke as they made their way through the dungeon.

* * *

After a bit of travel, they entered a large spiraling interior, one filled with people of a most unusual sort. Many had animal features, ears and tails and noses that did not belong on the human body.

The Good Hunter tensed further, rubbing the side of his blunderbuss.

"Hey, you alright Mr. Taylor?" Bell asks.

"Are these people sick, by any chance?" William had a good idea they weren't; the animal features so smoothly connected to their human forms, that it did not speak of Scourge to him. But it was best to ask.

Bell shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean you have to be pretty healthy if you want to venture in the dungeon."

"…I see." He scanned the area, noting the many animal-like people staring him in turn. They looked as uneasy as Bell felt; a stranger was among them, and he looked dangerous.

Ignoring them, the two made their way through the crowd, toward the exit of the building. Through it, the sun shone brightly in the sky. William closed his eyes, basking in the rays that he thought he'd never see again.

"Mr. Taylor is something the matter?" Bell asks once again.

"It's been far too long," William whispers.

Bell's unease grew. How long had William been in the dungeon? What had he been doing down there, alone in the darkness?

"I need to visit my superior," Bell breaks in. "There was an incident in the dungeon I really need to report. Why don't you come along and meet her?"

It was as if the Hunter had not heard him. "Bell, why are you exploring such a dangerous place at such a young age?"

Bell blushed, but he was nothing but honest. "Oh, well, you see, I wanted to see if I can pick up girls there."

William paused, more than a little taken aback. Girls? That was his reason? "You risk death and dismemberment over courtship? _Courtship?_" William did not consider himself a man who laughs easily, but he laughed now. It was far too ridiculous, more so then anything he had seen so far.

Bell's cheeks turned a deep pink, thoroughly embarrassed. "It's not funny!"

William cleared his throat. "It's incredibly funny. I find it amusing and idiotic at the same time."

Bell's face grew only redder. "It's not! I was told that heroes rescue girls from monsters by my grandfather."

"That has nothing to do with courtship," William remarked. "To save the lives of anyone from danger is the duty of a chivalrous knight. If anything, your reasons are a corruption of the stories your grandfather told you."

Bell gasped; no one had ever so ruthlessly critiqued his goal. Before he could respond in anger, he felt a hand on his head. "Have no worry Bell; I don't judge you for your desires. Maybe one day your dream shall come true. Come now, we must make haste if we wish to speak to this adviser. I'm famished."

* * *

After a short journey they arrived at a large white rectangle of a building, different banners coming down from the roof.

When the duo entered the building, William decided to stay back while Bell talked to his adviser, who seems to be a young lady with short brown hair, green eyes with glasses, and pointy ears. She wore a thin suit.

Bell waved his arms around as he is told the story, the girl listening with a look of annoyance.

The Good Hunter's clothing continued to drip blood. In hindsight, he probably should have wrung it out, because he had tracked it into the foyer.

He observed the explorers as they passed in and out of room, taking special note of a pair of women with dark skin, whispering and eyeing him in equal measure. Much to his consternation, their breasts had only the slightest of covering, so he turned away and began to walk over to Bell, who seemed to be finishing up his story.

"Then he plunged his hand into the Minotaur's back, and it went down like it was nothing!" He said excitedly.

"Bell, it doesn't matter if someone saved you, you shouldn't have gone down to the fifth when you were only level one." She rubbed her temple, as if having a nasty headache.

William chuckled. "What did I say Bell, you're acting like an idiot. If you thought with your head and not your heart, your chances of survival would become phenomenally better." He leaned against a wooden pillar, blood running down it and pooling on the floor.

The girl groaned. "Would you mind not staining the entire floor and desk with your blood?"

"Actually," William corrected. It's not my blood. It's the blood of the minotaur I slew."

The girl's face grew red. The Good Hunter noted, with some amusement, that it resembled Bell's more as it did so. "Regardless, I cannot have you dirtying floyer, so please follow me." She turned to Bell. "You can stay here while I clean up our guest." She grabbed William by the collar and dragged him away.

"I have legs you know," William snarked.

* * *

The girl lead William to a room with a mirror and a table with bottles on top of it as well as a few hooks for hanging clothes.

"Now, I'm going to talk to Bell then clean up your mess, while I'm doing that please clean yourself up with that blood remover, then come and join us." The girl points to a table close to the door, and without another word left the Good Hunter alone.

"She is certainly a bossy one," he chuckled, resting his weapons against the wall and walking over to the bottle. He examined it carefully. He put it to his nose and took a few sniffs, and thinking it fine, he takes off his cape and jacket, applying the liquid to it.

To his shock, it worked very quickly; all the stains on his coat seemed to disappear, even the ones that had been there for years. "Interesting."

* * *

After 10 minutes William exited the room with his church pick in hand and his blunderbuss holstered to his back, looking around for Bell and the girl. He found them sitting on a coach on opposite sides of a large room, with paperwork in front of the girl with pointy ears, once William spots them he walks over to them "Sorry about that, I had quite a bit of blood to clean off."

"That's fine please take a seat so we can discuss the situation." The girl points to the empty spot.

William unholsters his Blunderbuss and places it next to him, which catches the attention and some nearby adventures as well as Bell and the girl. They all wondered what that contraption was meant for. He then put the church pick in front of him as he takes a seat.

"To start off, let me apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I am Eina, the supervisor of this floor of adventures. Now, Bell tells me you were in the dungeon when he met you correct?"

"Yes, I was exploring the place as it was the first time. I've been in that place, so I was curious." William clarifies.

"What is your name, and how old are you?"

"William Taylor, and I'm about 25 years old."

She searched her papers, hoping to find a matching adventurer. But no one like Taylor was in them.

"Where are you from?"

William paused for a second but decided to continue telling the truth. "I'm from a city called Yharnam."

Both Bell and Eina looked at William, wondering where such a city would be located, as they have never heard of it. Eina wrote it down.

"And finally, what família do you belong to?"

William shook his head. "Forgive me, but I have no clue what a família is, as from where I'm from they seem to be different."

"Uh, Mr. Taylor how long have you been in Orario?" Eina asks as she fixes her glasses.

He looks outside the window "I believe I've been here for 4 hours."

Eina groaned once more. "Bell you do now what a família is and its purpose, yes?"

He hunched in embarrassment. "A família is where you sign a contract with a specific god which allows you to grow and enter the dungeon, right Miss Eina?"

Eina nods "Correct Bell, but there's more than just exploration types. There are família that specialise in brewing potions or smiting arms and armour for adventures that explore the dungeon."

William's eyes widened. Gods, of all things! They were a part of what made a Familia operate? That didn't sound good at all, if they were anything like the Great Old Ones he had discovered in Yharnam's depths.

Eina turned toward William. "So now that you know what a Família is, what Família were you part of?"

The Good Hunter sighed. "I am no longer part of any workshop, my mentor kicked me out and now I have nowhere to go, as I have completed my duty and am no longer needed. So, he severed me from the workshop." William looks down in sadness. Not the whole truth, but not lies either. They would never believe he had been beheaded, so he kept that to himself.

Eina looked sad for him, while Bell on the other hand has a look of trying not to cry and lose what little pride he had left.

Eina quickly scribbles something down something then hands the paper to William which he takes.

"Normally only adventures that are part of a família are allowed into the dungeon, but we do allow rare cases but that's only when they are looking for new famílias. It seems you have the skills and weapons to deal with the monsters in the dungeon so we can make and exception for you. As well I will be your adviser from here on out." Eina says while smiling to William.

He looks at the paper to see a language he doesn't recognised but he nods in thanks and gives it back, he takes his blunderbuss and holsters it to his back and picks up the church pick, he then remembers something and takes out the gem from his pocket, "I'm curious; what do you do with these stones."

"You can hand those in and exchange them for money, of course with tax cut of any magic stones you fine."

William heads to the exchange stall and puts all the stones in the open space, it closes and then opens to reveal a large sack of money "50'000 valis" a man said.

William takes the money and feels the weight of it and hangs the large bag of money behind his coat, Bell follows suit and puts only three stones into the tray it closes and reopens to see only three coins which he takes "1'200 valis" the man said

Once they conclude their business the duo left the building with William following Bell.

William looks up to the sky to see the moon appearing from the night sky, which makes him smile "_The more things change, the more things stay the same."_

After a while of silence while walking, William asks Bell a few questions. "So, Bell what is your família like?" William asks Bell.

"Uh well, its just me and Goddess Hestia." Bell says embarrassingly.

"So, it is just you and your God?" William asking to make sure he is hearing that right.

"Yeah, we are kind of hard on cash and no one wants to join us." Bell says while looking sad.

"Well I'm certainly interested in meeting your Goddess." He says while grinning under his mask.

* * *

After a while the duo arrives at Bell's home and William is under whelmed as the place is nothing but a rundown church with a good chunk of the roof missing.

"Is this your home Bell?" The Good Hunter asking making sure he is the only crazy one.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bell enters the church with William close behind him.

* * *

"Goddess I'm back." Bell says out load

William stays back in the darkness to hide his presence, and in case something happens he cocks the pin back.

"Welcome Back Bell!" A cheerful voice calls back.

William sees a young girl with dark hair with long twin, blue eyes wearing a white dress, with a blue ribbon under her impossibly large breasts for someone her size.

"You came back pretty late Bell, did something happen?" Hestia asks with some concern.

"Well I almost did get killed by a minotaur, while in the dungeon." He says while smiling embarrassingly.

"What are you okay!?" Hestia says while she examines him.

"I'm fine, I was saved thanks to a person I meet in the dungeon." Bell explains while keeping Hestia in place.

"Oh, and what is this adventure's name?" Hestia asks.

Bell was about to answer but William beats him to that, "That would be me." William exits the shadows and reveals him to Hestia which causes her to jump in fear which makes her twin tails stand up.

"A bandit! a bandit Bell quickly run; I'll hold him back!" Hestia says while going into a boxing stance.

"Goddess Hestia he is the person who saved me from being killed." Bell tries to relax Hestia.

"Indeed, I am the one who saved Bell from being killed, I am William Taylor Hunter of the Workshop." William says as be bows.

Hestia leans in to get a closer look at William "And why are you here if you have your own família?" she says not happy.

"Well Goddess, he doesn't have a família anymore as they let him go, and since he saved me I kind of owe him a favour." Bell says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Bell you shouldn't do that, we don't know if he is a danger or not?" Hestia tries to tell Bel.

"I assure you I am no threat to you or your família, as all I wish is for a place to stay." He reinsures the both of them.

"Fine, but if you so much as harm Bell you will face my wrath" Hestia says as she gets in close to William, but that proves difficult as he is taller than her.

Bell's stomach starts to rumble which he grabs out of embarrassment

"It would seem Bell is hungry" William obviously points out.

"Well good news I have plenty of potato crochets." She says while pointing to a table with a bowl full of fried food, with a coach behind the table.

The three sits down with William on the left side with his weapons in reach, Bell in the middle and Hestia on the far right.

"So, William what was your home like." Hestia asks as she grabs a potato and puts a small amount of salt.

William notices how to eat it, but before he did that, he takes off his hat allowing his short wavy hair to flow, he then pulls down his bandana to reveal his face for the first time, his face is young with a small scar going down from his upper lip almost reaching his chin. Which catches Bells attention as he didn't realise that William is so young.

"I'm from a city far from here, you probably never heard of it." He says as he grabs a potato and puts some salt on it and take a bite.

"Didn't you say you were from Yharham?" Bell tries to remember the name-

"It's Yharnam, and yes that where I'm from." He corrects the name.

"And what is this Yarham place like." Hestia asks

William closes his eyes and remembers that nightmare "Hell, if Hell was an actual place Yharnam would be the perfect place." He takes a deep breath "I'm sorry but I wish not to speak about that place."

"Oh no you don't have to fore yourself, if it is too painful then that's okay." Bell says.

Hestia then looks at Bell "Anyway Bell we should update your status." She then turns to William who has a perplexed look on his face "And you need to leave, updating one's status is a private affair."

William nods and puts his equipment back on and walks outside.

"Alright let's update your status Bell." She says cheerfully.

* * *

William made his way out and is now under a star filled night with and with 2 moons oddly enough, he walks to a corner of the church dropping his weapons and slouching, once he hits the floor he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small yellow gem.

He caresses the gem with his thump, he then places it next to his forehead and if one looks closely you could see a tear going down his face

* * *

So with this fairly wordy chapter done I hope nothing bad happens as I seem to have curse when it comes to Chapter 2's.


	3. Chapter 3: Unbecoming Dinner

Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy

I do not own Danmachi or Bloodborne

* * *

After a while the Hunter walks back into the room underground to see Bell putting on his shirt while Hestia is sitting on the bed holding a piece of brown paper.

The two notice him back which makes Hestia furious "I told you not to come down till I said so."

William didn't react to her anger and just stares at her "I waited long enough, besides what's so important that you need me to leave." He says as he takes a seat on the couch and places his weapons on the table.

Hestia gets up from the bed and makes her way to William "One's status is not something you can go and just tell the whole world, it's something personal."

"Well thank you for the information is there anything else I should disregard?" William says sarcastically.

"Why you, I'll…" Hestia wasn't able to finish as Bell intervened to calm the situation.

"Goddess it's alright, I'm sure William didn't mean it." He looks to William who intern looks away from them, "See Goddess, he didn't mean it." Bells says with a smile.

Hestia puffs her cheeks with a bit of red on her face "Fine, but if he steps out of line again, he can find another família to live with."

"_This one must be one of those failed gods, and I can see why, poor bell, being used like a puppet." _William thinks to himself.

Bell suddenly starts to yawn showing how tired he is "It's getting late; we should head to bed." He then realises they have a guest "Hang on let me see if we have a spare futon." He quickly makes his way to the closet.

"Listen here Willy, if you so much as harm Bell in any way you will feel my divine wrath you here me." Hestia threatens, but William ignores her, "Hey listen to me when I'm speaking!"

Bell then reappears with a dusty old futon and blanket "Sorry Mr. Taylor it's all we have."

William raises his hand to assure Bell it isn't a trouble "Trust me Bell, that futon will feel like the best thing I laid on compared to what I've slept on." He gets up and unclips his cape from his shoulders and then takes his jacket off, his waist coat is next and, along with his hat and bandana, and puts them near a corner neatly folded.

He walks over to Bell and takes the futon and blanket and goes to corner and sets the futon down then lies down before covering himself with the blanket "May you have a pleasant dream." He closes his eyes and quickly enters a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wow, he sleeps fast" Hestia says looking amazed and hears him lightly snoring.

"He must be tired; well it has been a long day so you can hardly blame him." He walks over to a sink and gets a brush and cup, and starts cleaning, Hestia takes one more look at William before brushing her teeth.

"_Still why do I have a bad feeling about him, it's almost like there is more to him then he is leading on." _Hestia thinks as she gets into bed.

"Night Goddess." Bell says as he gets on the coach and pulls the blanket over him with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Night Bell" Hestia says as she closes her eyes, but something still is wrong about William.

* * *

The next morning was rather loud as the Hunter sprang up from his sleep, when he hears a scream, which causes him to rush out of his futon and reach for his weapons.

He grabs his Blunderbuss and points it to the source of the sound, which happens to be Bell who is quickly putting his armour on and a bit red out of embarrassment.

"What in the name of the old blood happened?" Hunter asks while taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down as his blood is rushing with adrenaline.

"I'm sorry, I was shocked to find Goddess Hestia on my bed, and I kind of over reacted." Bell apologises.

Hunter sighs in disappointment thinking there is a fight "Next time, don't react like that it makes you look like a fool." He says as he puts on his waist coat then buckles it, then puts his jacket on, then he clips his cape on, wraps his bandana around his face then sets his hat on his head.

He walks over to the table and grabs his Church Pick and Holsters his gun behind him, he looks to Bell to see him, somewhat armoured up.

They both make their way out quietly but before they left Bell looks back "See you Goddess."

Which in turn she groans still sleeping, "See you later Bell and don't you dare harm him in any way Willy."

William makes a tch sound out of annoyance while making his way out of the door.

* * *

"Now what are you going to do Bell?" The Good Hunter says as he closes the door behind him.

"I need to head to the dungeon as usual, what about you?" Bell asks

"Since I'm new here, I'm going to explore the place, so we'll meet each other back here, is that alright?" William asks Bell

Bell smiles and nods "Sure that is perfectly fine with me."

With that the two-start heading towards the city.

"So, William you really have unique items, those clothes seem more suited for the work Miss Eina does then fighting monsters." Bell points out.

"Well in Yharnam wearing armour is pointless, as beasts can rip through them with their claws like flesh. So, the first hunter went for speed and agility to combat the beast which is far more affective."

"Gosh, the monster you faced must be stronger than the ones in the dungeon." Bells says a little fearful.

William gives a sadistic grin hidden by his mask "Bell the stronger the beast the more fun they are to slaughter." He chuckles.

Bell shudders out of fear as William is acting creepy.

* * *

Once they enter the city, they look at each other.

"This is good bye for now as, I'm going to look around and like I said we will meet back at the church later." William tells him again to make sure he remembers.

"I know, see you later." Bell says as he runs to the dungeon.

"_I swear his innocents is both charming and annoying, but I do think he is interesting." _William thinks to himself he takes a breath and starts walking in a random direction, as he walks, he takes notes of the different type of people now present in the city.

He once again sees the people with animal features, he then notices people shorter than an average human but have very bushy beards, others have pointy long ears seemingly intentionally avoiding touching other people.

In fact, one of the people with pointy ears takes a glance at him seemingly with interest but The Hunter also notices a small amount of hate in the glances.

He gives the same look but the long-eared humanoid just looks away, with what seems to be huff "_For some reason I should avoid the beings with the pointy ears, I got a feeling those people will cause more trouble then I need."_

Shaking that interaction off he heads into an alleyway, just to see if he can find any shortcuts around this city and any protentional fights.

As William is walking through the alleyways, he couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu "_I feel like stalking the streets for my next prey, but unlike Yharnam I do not have any beasts to hunt." He sadly remarks _

The Hunter then puts his finger on his chin "_Perhaps I should find a place that sells quicksilver and restock on bullets, but the way they dress and the weapons they use are just blades and shields, it would seem firearms would be an alien concept to them best to use it wisely."_

William suddenly stops when he hears voices around the corner, letting his curiosity get the better of himself and his bloodlust he decides to investigate.

When he arrives, he sees a young girl with short brown hair, brown eyes wearing a green maid dress with a white apron, who is being cornered by two men.

"As I said before, I'm not interested going with you, so no thank you." The girl states

"Come on sweet cheeks, we can show you a really good time." The first man tries to seduce the girl.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in men like you." She states again.

The second man puts his arm on the wall and leans in forward "You shouldn't brush us off so easily toots." He leans in even closer.

William decides to intervene "You heard the girl; she doesn't seem to have any interest in you so perhaps you should move along."

The first man looks at the new comer with annoyance "And who do you think you are?"

William bows "William Taylor at your serves."

"Okay William, you can buzz off now this doesn't concern you." The second man says to William in a threatening way.

"Oh, I would disagree so much you dunderhead." William says nonchalantly.

"That's it!" the first man draws his long sword and swings towards William.

William uses the Pick to block the incoming attack and is holding in place with only one hand "Is that all you have to offer? If it is it's pathetic."

The man pulls back, looking at William with anger "Don't get cocky you bastard I'm a level 3 adventurer and you are nothing but a chump."

"Level 3? Am I supposed to be terrified by that statement?" The Hunter says not carrying about this level.

"Why you!" The man slices down towards William but he just sides step it, the man stumbles a few feet from William before levelling himself.

The man's face starts to turn into a deep red "You are really starting to piss me off!"

He takes another swing this time diagonally to make sure he can't dodge it, but the hunter just uses his church pick to block the attack single handily.

The man tries to push his sword in order to gain some leverage but it won't budge no matter how much force he uses.

"What the hell? what Level are you!?" The man asks in shock.

William's shoulder moves up and down and soon laughter is coming from William "I do not have a level."

"What!?" is the man could say before William pushes the blade away and starts swinging his pick.

The man tries to block the attacks but William proves to be too fast for him, as he makes small cuts on the man, each swing is too powerful for him to block as William does another powerful slash.

With one final swing of the church pick he hits the man's blade and shatters it into small fragments, which causes the on lookers to have look of disbelief.

"Impossible that was a top-class item from Hephaistos, and he shattered it with ease." He looks in disbelief at the hilt of his now broken blade, he looks up to see a fist coming to his face.

William strikes him in the face breaking his jaw and shattering his teeth, causing him to slide on the ground until he hits a wall and falls unconscious.

William looks at the second man with his weapon out but visibly shaking, which makes William smile under his mask. "Come now, what happened to that bravado just a moment ago, me defeating your friend really drained your courage." William now walks slowly to the man.

The man out of desperation runs forward with his sword raised, William reacts by grabbing the hilt and waiting for the right opportunity.

When he sees the opportunity, he stretches the weapon making it collide with the seconds man stomach in which he recoils in pain grabbing his stomach falling on the ground and rolling in pain.

The man on the floor looks up to see a sharp point right above his neck with the man almost looking like a death god "Do you have any regrets." He says with a sadistic tone.

The Hunter notices a foul smell appearing, he looks further down the man's body to see him leaking urine almost like a baby, this makes The Good Hunter frown in both discus and pity.

"I was about to kill you, but it will cause me unnecessary trouble in the future so consider this an act of mercy, get out of my sight before I change my mind." He warns the man with venom in his voice.

The man did as he was told and runs off, quickly grabbing his friend, once the two are gone he compress his weapon changing the weapon from a large war pick to a blade.

He remembers the maiden who is still standing there but with her guard up, wishing not to cause any more trouble he tries to ensure her that she is safe.

"Forgive me my lady, I wasn't hoping to cause trouble, but those dunderheads wouldn't listen." He bows, but she doesn't let her guard down.

To show that he is not a threat he ties the Church Pick to his side and raises his hand to show he is not a threat to her.

"What is it that you want?" the girl asks.

"Nothing, I saw a maiden in distress and came to the rescue." He says with no malice.

"That can't be the only reason, what are you after." She asks again.

William could be visibly insulted by that notion "My that is quite painful, I assure that I am no threat to you at all."

"I find that hard to believe it." The girl says honestly

"Well perhaps introductions are in order." William takes a bow, "I am William Taylor Hunter of the Workshop."

"Workshop? that's an odd name for a família." She says a bit amused.

"Yes, I'm getting that a lot, but what is your name." William asks the girl.

"I'm Lunoire Faust." She says her name.

"Well Miss Faust, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bows in respect

She looks at him even more suspiciously as someone she just met is acting so nicely to her.

"Forgive me, I can be a bit eccentric at time." William says, He then wonders something "Pray tell why are you walking through a dangerous place?"

"I was on my way to the market, and I notice the short cut and thought I could get there with no issues." She explains

"Well, I guess that didn't go as plan." The Hunter says as he puts his mask on.

"It wasn't my fault, those morons got in my way."

"Perhaps you should be careful when going through back alleys as anything can happen."

The realises something "Mama Mia, is going to kill me."

William looks at her with interest "And why is this Mama Mia going to kill you?"

"I was supposed to get some ingredients for the tavern, but because those guys stopped me, I'm going to be late." The maid said with dread.

William looks at the girl with pity, "Perhaps I can assist you." The Hunter offers.

The waitress looks at him with suspiciousness "And why are you willing to help me."

"I help people in distress." The Hunter says.

"If you insist, but if you try anything, you'll regret it." Lunoire warns him.

William nods "I wouldn't think of it, by the way would you happen to know a place that sells any chemical ingredients?"

"Chemical ingredients? Are you talking about Alchemic ingredients? There are a few places that sell them."

William's eyes brow raises in confusion "Alchemy? Isn't that a bit old fashioned as well as unreliable?"

Now Lunoire's raises her eyebrow at William accusation "What do you mean old fashion? mages and witches use them for important incantations."

The Hunter's is now even more confuse "Now you must be joking, Witches and mages are nothing but…" he stops realising he is not back in his world and thinks of the strange creatures he saw.

He adds two and two together and he asks if firearms exist, in which the Lunoire asks "What is a firearm?"

"Never mind just a curious question what your response was." The Hunter quickly changes the subject.

Lunoire is weirded out by the hunter but realises she going to be late so she runs off leaving "Come to a place called Hostess of Fertility so I can repay you!" she shouts as she runs

* * *

After the Hunter rescued Lunoire from those thugs, the hunter walked back to the main street and asked local venders as well as people for any place that sells Alchemic Ingredients, after a bit of searching a meat vender told him of an old witch that sells ingredients further down in a corner.

The Hunter stops in front of stairs heading underground "_I wonder if this is the place?"_ he ponders, but thinking he has nothing to lose he walks down the stairs.

Once he is front of the door, he sees a sign saying Witches Hideaway, now knowing he has the right place he knocks on the door to see if anyone is home.

"Come in." An elderly woman's voice calls

He opens the door to see a room full of items for unknown use in which many of them are placed in jars filled with a mysterious liquid.

"Come in, don't be a stranger I'm sure I have what you're looking." William turns his head to see an old woman with a large nose warty face wearing black robes and a pointy hat, sitting in front of a cauldron filled with green bubbling liquid with her long fingernails sharpen to a point.

Looking to his side he could see two more people standing in the corner in front of a glass case.

The first one is a young woman about William's age, she has forest green hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes are an emerald colour but show no emotion and her ears pointed. She is wearing a cloak over what William could tell be a green coat, black trousers with brown boats going past her knee as well wielding a large staff.

The other girl is a little younger than the first, she has long almond hair tied into a long pony tail with sapphire colour eyes also with pointy ears. She is wearing a pink long coat with a purple bow on her chest. She is wearing long white socks with pink stilettoes.

The two staring at each other waiting for the other to do something, but an old voice.

"How may I help you good sir?" The woman asks in an eerie voice.

William closes the door and heads to the old woman "I'm looking for some herbs, do you happen to have any?"

"Hm, Herbs, are you brewing up a healing potion, or some poison?" The old woman inquires.

"I'm a doctor, so I would like some herbs that are for medical purpose:" William clarifies.

The old woman just stares at him, then get up heading to the back of the store "I'll just be a moment."

As William is waiting, he looks to the side to see a book in the glass case, with a price of Fifty Million valis, the hunter had to check a few times to make sure the blood hasn't gone to his head "_That much for a book?" _He looks to the old woman "_She must be either senile or deluded or both to put a book at that price." _

The old woman makes her way back to the counter and places a box of different collection of herbs. "I hope this to your satisfaction."

William picks up one of the herbs to examine it "_I've never seen a plant like this."_ He puts the leaf back down "do you happen to have any recipes that go with the herbs?"

"I do, but that will cost you extra." She tells him

William didn't have much of a choice so he agrees to take the leaves as well the recipes.

The old woman chuckles "Excellent, that will be 1000 Valis."

The Hunter couldn't tell if he is being ripped off or not, but he doesn't want to make a fuss, so he takes the bag of money and takes about one thousand and puts it on the counter.

The old woman puts the money in her hand and counts them, once she is done, she closes her hand and smiles "Pleasure doing business with you, hee-hee."

The Hunter turns around and walks towards the door, as he leaves the witch speaks up "Please come again."

* * *

After he got what he needed he headed to the dungeon to get some last-minute exercise as well to earn some extra money.

Inside the dungeon he is facing some weird beasts, they look insect like if he had to make a compare they look like giant ants with glowing red eyes and another beast is just giant toad with a single eye.

The Church Pick is in its transformed state, so instead of a sword it is a giant war pick, his blunderbuss holstered behind him as he needs both hands to wield the weapon, which makes him look like a reaper preparing to harvest souls, with a large grin under his mask.

One of the ant beast charge in which William response by slamming the Pick into the head of the ant causing blood to spurt from the wound.

A giant toad charge towards The Hunter, in which he responds by dragging the pick on the ground creating sparks and pieces of rock flying up, striking the under mouth of the toad makings its eyes roll up and it turning red before bursting into a black smoke.

William reverts his Pick back into a sword and draws his firearm, and aims at a group of monster and fires creating a large bang, pellets spread out hitting the frogs in the eyes and the mouth ripping them to shreds, and for the ants it made them explode and plaster the wall in blood.

His instincts flare up and he quickly turns around and slashes a toad in half, he then slams the pick down impaling the giant ant in the head and it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Once the coast is clear William starts picking up the rocks and a few items that the creatures seemed to have dropped upon their deaths and puts them in his pockets.

As he's picking up the stone William as a look of unsatisfaction, "These beasts are weak compared to the ones back in Yharnam, I don't even have any satisfaction killing them."

Once the Good Hunter is done, he starts to make his way out of this labyrinth, and get back to the surface, he would of, if not for a chuckling voice.

"Heh, heh, heh" A creepy laugh echoes throw the cave.

He quickly turns around and points his Blunderbuss at the dark area of the cave, "Come out if you value your life!" William shouts

"Oh, don't be that way my compatriot, it's just an old friend" A voice that is all too familiar to him.

He turns around to see a large spider with a human head that is bald with sly grin hanging on the top of the cave with his web.

"Patches the Spider, what brings you here to this place?" William says with a hatred in his voice.

"I just thought of giving an old friend a hand, aseptically since you are in a quite a predicament." Patches reassures the hunter.

"Yes, does it involve you kicking me over a ravine of poison?" The Hunter says as he points his fire arm at the spider.

"Are you still angry at me? What done is done, A moment of weakness I did swear upon my ilk that I wouldn't do it again." Patches defends himself.

"Excuses are pointless spider, why are you here?" William demands.

"First how about this, a present to show I am truly sorry." Out from the shadows a cane descends.

William Looks at the Patches to see if it some sort of trick, "Go on, it's not like a monster is going to pop out the moment you grab it."

William straps his weapon to his side, but keeps his weapon aimed at Patches in case anything happens, he touches the cane and pulls it severing the threads, he examines the cane to see if it is what he suspects and it is what he suspects.

"The Threaded Cane? What are you planning Patches?" He demands again

"Oh nothing, thought you could use a bit more of a cover, carrying around your weapon is important but something with a bit more subtlety is more important." Patches offer some advice.

"What's the catch?" William asks

Patches visibly makes a hurtful look "I'm offended my friend; I offer you a weapon and this is how you thank me."

The Hunter stares at Patches with even more suspicion, which in turn made Patches chuckle.

"Well, if wouldn't be too much trouble, could I have a few of those stones you collected, I do adore how they look, and I would love to have a few." Patches asks.

William sighs knowing this would happen. "I knew it, there is always a catch."

"Tell you what, if you bring me more of these stones, I can give you information and items that you would like." Patches offers.

William puts his hands in his pockets and takes out a few stones, "I will play your game for now, but if I smell so much as a trick, I will make you pay a thousand-fold understand." He places them flat on his hand allowing Patches to shoot a stream at his hand and snatch them away.

"Oh, very much, I promise I will not cause problems for you or your allies." Patches is about to leave but he remembers something "Ah yes, if you wish to speak to me, just shout my name out and I'll pop out." With that Patches climbs his web and disappears into the darkness, "After all things are going to be difficult for you without your little friends, Ha, ha, ha." Is the last thing the hunter hears.

Once Patches leaves the Hunter gives the cane a few swings to get a feel out of it, once he feels satisfied, he continues to make his way out of the dungeon.

As William is walking, he walks past a few adventures also leaving the dungeon "_Must still be early if only a few adventures are leaving, best I do to I hate large crowds."_

* * *

After a long track out of the dungeon he headed to the guild building to exchange some of the stone for money but keeping a few to experiment with later.

After that he went through the city and finally manages to return to his new home, "I can finally relax and not deal with anyone else until tomorrow."

As he starts to walk into the church Hestia comes running out of the underground room with tears in her eyes.

"_Did something happen to Bell?" _William immediately makes his way down the stairs to check up on Bell.

* * *

Once William makes his way down, he sees Bell putting on his normal clothes and completely fine.

"Bell, what happened why did Hestia run out like that?" William asks

"I don't know, she checked my status, then she just left." Bell tells William.

"Odd, but regardless she should calm down after a while so until then, what are your plans tonight?" William asks as he leans his church pick on to a wall but keeps his cane close by and sits on his matters.

"Well I promised someone that I would eat at a tavern later tonight." Bell tells William with a smile.

"Does this person work at a place called, Hostess of Fertility." William asks

"I think so." Bell tries to remember the name.

"Then can you remember what the uniform looks like." The Hunter asks another question.

"I think it was a green maid uniform, with a white apron." Bell answers.

"As I suspected." William got his answer.

"Oh, William do you happen to be busy tonight?"

William looks to Bell "No, why are you asking?"

"I was hoping you could join me." Bell asks.

"Well since I have nothing to do tonight, I see no reason to decline your request." William get up from his futon taking his cane and holstering his blunderbuss

Once Bell got his equipment, William and Bell make there way out and headed for dinner.

* * *

After that the duo manages to made their way to the tavern Hostess of Fertility, with waitress wearing the same uniform as Lunoire.

"Well hello there." A girl with silver hair greets them, she then recognises Bell, "Oh it's you, glad you can make."

"Um, thank you miss?" Bell had to stop as he didn't know the girls name.

"It's Syr." She answers his question; she then notices a man next to Bell "And who may you be?"

William bows "I am William Taylor."

"So are you here to join us Mr. Taylor." Syr asks William

"Of course, I had nothing to do tonight and Bell offered so I accepted his request." William explains

"Well I hope you enjoy yourselves." Syr leads the Hunter and young adventurer inside

Once inside the two sees a room full of adventures of different races and creed all enjoying their meals and drinking with no care in the world, which is an odd feeling for The Hunter.

"Well… they seem to be enjoying themselves." William points out, as he takes his seat at the bar and places his cane hanging on the table.

Bell nods in agreement, with the statement William makes.

Syr hands them both a menu then leaves them in order to serve her other patrons

"So, what are you going to order?" Bell asks the Hunter.

William didn't answer as he had no idea what the symbols mean, he continues to look at the menu not knowing what to order.

"So, you two know each other." A familiar voice asks them.

The two of them look up to see a tall woman towering over them with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I do know him." The Hunter nods to Bell.

"Yeah he's saved my life when I was in the dungeon so we let him stay with us as thanks." Bell tells the woman

"So, what will you boys be having?" the woman asks them.

"I'll be having the beef noodles, and some juice please." Bell orders.

William looks at the menu and tries to decipher the meaning of the words, but gives up and points to a random meal on the menu and hopes for the best.

"So, you want the roast chicken leg and potatoes?" the woman making sure that's what he wants.

"Yeah that will be perfectly fine, and I would like some beer if possible." William conforms his order, as well ordering something to drink.

"So, William where did you get that cane." Bell asks looking at the cane.

"I just bought it considering it was such a cheap price." William lies.

"But why? You don't have a bad leg." Bell asks.

"Well where I am from, one must look his best, and a cane symbolises his status." He half lies this time.

"Also, I didn't want to ask but what does that thing on your back do." Bell points to the Blunderbuss holstered to William's back.

"This? Well let's just say it is a secret weapon that will surprise most people." William says with mystery.

Bell is about to ask another question but two glasses are placed on the table.

"Here you go, one Beer and one juice." A familiar voice says

William looks to see Lunoire serving their drinks, "Well pleasure to see you again miss Lunoire." He nods his head.

"Oh, glad you could make it William I didn't think I you would make it" She says genuinely

"I had nothing to do to night and I was feeling rather famish, so I joined him tonight." The Hunter explains while pointing to Bell.

"If you need anything else just call me" Lunoire says as she goes to another table.

"You know her?" Bell asks.

William pulls his mask down and lifts his glass up "It's a long story." The Hunter takes a gulp of his alcohol

"Yeah." Bell takes a sip of his juice.

After a while Mama Mia places their food on the table, "Here you go, one beef noddle, and one roast chicken with potatoes."

William takes off his hat and places it on the table next to him and picks up his knife and fork, and cuts a piece of the chicken then takes a bite "Hm not bad, the chicken is crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside."

Next to William, Bell starts counting the cost of the meal "Um Mr. Taylor are you're going to pay for your meal?"

"Naturally, worry about yourself and I will pay for my meal." He says then takes a bite out of the potato.

Let's see, this is 300 valis and this is 400 valis and I have 16'000 valis, I barely have enough and I wanted to save some for the família." Suddenly a plate with a fried fish on it is placed in front of Bell.

"Here you go kid, thought you could use a bit more meat on your bones." Mama Mia says then moves off to other customers.

Bell has a look of worry so he turns around to check how much it costs "800 valis!"

William counts the amount the total of money Bell's meal will cost "That is about 1'500 valis, not a bad price."

Suddenly Syr walks over with a smile on her face "Enjoying yourselves?"

The Hunter shrugs his shoulders while Bell just takes a bite out of his fish "I think I'm losing my mind."

William simply stares at him _"I hope you don't_"

"Oh, that's a shame." Syr turns around to look around "I like working here, I meet a lot of interesting and new people" She says while smiling.

"Hm, hm" Bell hums in a sarcastic agreement.

"Hey, the reservation has arrived, the girl with brown hair and cat ears shouts in joy.

William looks at the crowed and sees several people but one takes his interest, it is a young girl with blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a blue/white dress, with a sword strapped to her side.

"_it's that girl, the one I briefly saw in the dungeon!" _ William looks away and refocuses on his meal, but takes the occasional glance to the large group.

Bell on the other hand looks with aw with a red face, which Syr tries to snap Bell out of his trance.

As time went on Bell stares all lovely dovely at the girl with blonde hair, and William just keeps taking the occasional glance.

"Hey Aiz, why don't you tell us about that story." A male voice calls out

William looks to the table to and sees a young man with white hair with two wolf ears, his eyes are a light brown colour with a blue lighting going down his eight cheek. He is wearing a short silver jacket with fluff on the collar of his jacket which is the only thing he is wearing exposing his well-toned abbess, with black trouser being hold up with a brown belt, and wearing silver boots and silver gauntlets.

He then scans the table determining who is this Aiz, and it turns out to be the blonde girl.

"What story are you talking about Bete?" Aiz asks while tilting her head.

"The one where a little loser ran away from the minotaur and you had to save him." The man insults.

"I didn't save him Bete, someone else beat me to the monster." Aiz corrects here friend.

This catches Williams attention, as that man is talking about him and Bell "_I've got bad feeling about this."_

Bete slams his fist on the table "Doesn't matter, the little bastard bite more of then he can chew." He says with a slur in his voice.

The Good Hunter heard the shakiness in his voice "_And I believe your too cocky." _William looks over to Bell who is shaking out of anger.

"You should have seen it, he screamed like a girl, I bet he ran like a girl as well." Bête laughs at his statement, in which some of the people on the table chuckle.

"That's enough." The woman with green hair scolds "The minotaur's escaped the seventeenth floor because of our mistakes, it's not the childes fault."

"The only person at fault is that punk, go on ask Aiz." Bete puts Aiz on the spot "Come on, what would you do If that brat comes up to and asks you out, who would you prefer a big strong guy like me or a wimp like him?"

That was the last straw as Bell gets up and is about to run off, but a hand grabs him, he looks behind him to see William holding his arm back.

"Sit down, and ignore them." William pulls Bell back into his seat.

Bete then gets up and starts wondering the tavern, "Come on, this guy over here in the black coat is way manlier than that weak punk." Bete says that as placing his hand on William's shoulder.

William shoves Bete's hand away from him, "I do recommend you not do that again."

Bete growls in anger "Or what?"

"Then you will lose that arm." William plainly says.

"What!" Bete grabs William by the jacket and puts him to eye level "Repeat that again, I dare you."

William says nothing but responses by grabbing Bete's arm and squeezing it really hard making Bete let go.

Bete jumps back while holding his arm in pain and with anger in his eyes "You got a lot of nerve to do that to me."

William says nothing and sits down; Bell looks at the situation nervously.

"Maybe we should leave." Bell whispers into Williams ear.

"No, we will ignore him, and enjoy our meal, and if he wants a fight, I will give him **One**."

Bete face turns into a snarl and sees a drink on the table and smirks, he grabs it "How about a toast to our new friend." He then pours the glass of beer on top of William's head.

As this is going on Bete and a few of his comrades are laughing at William, once Bete finished he puts the glass down and walks off.

"Bell can I borrow your drink?" William asks oddly calm.

Bell nods, in which William grabs the glass he the walks over to Bete and pours the contents on top of Bete making him and his friends stop laughing.

Once the glass runs empty, Bete turns around this time with intent to kill, not amused that someone made a fool out of him, "You really do have a death wish don't you."

Before anything else could happen the tall woman behind the bar slams her fist on the bar stool making it shatter "I do not allow, fighting in my establishment, if you want to settle your problems take it outside!"

Bete ignores the warning and throws a punch and William who counters it by throwing Bete outside with William following planning to finish this fight outside but getting his hat off the table and placing it on his head and lifting up his bandana.

* * *

After Bete is thrown outside he angrily gets up and wanting revenge for making a fool out of him.

William walks outside with a crowd following him, but they stop on the edge making bets, while the hunter goes centre stage facing Bete.

"A thousand valis, if the guy is out in the first hit" A man bets.

"I'll raise that to three thousand." Another man raises the amount.

"I bet six thousand that the guy in the long coat will win this." He offers a counter bet.

"Deal!" the two man agree to that bet.

Bete and William are staring each other down "You've got a lot's guts to challenge me to a fight." Bete taunts.

William swings his cane a few times to get a feel for it "I assure you Bete, you are nothing compared to the beasts I fought."

Bete sneers "Yeah, I'm going to make you eat your words." He then brings up his fists in a combat stance.

"You can do it Beteboo, beat that weirdo." A woman with red hair wearing a blue wrap around her chest, with shorts, blue socks and shoes.

The elf with the green hair just stares at William looking at his equipment especially the weird contraption on his back.

"Something the matter Riveria?" Aiz asks her friend.

Riveria looks to Aiz "Yeah, look on his back, he's has something I haven't seen before."

Aiz notices the device on his back and remembers him holding the exact same thing when she saw him in the dungeon yesterday.

"I saw him yesterday; he was the one who killed that minotaur by plunging his hand into the back of the monster." Aiz tells the elf.

Riveria looks to Aiz then to Bete "This battle could go either way; so just be ready in case the man in black clothing does anything."

Bell on the other hand is worried that William could get seriously injured "Mr. Taylor please stop, this is not worth fighting one of the best Famílias in the city!"

William didn't say anything, as he keeps his eyes on Bete

"Not going to say anything, well that will change when you are on the ground begging for mercy." Bete charges in going for an overhead kick, William quickly side steps to the left making Bete hit the floor, with a loud thud.

"_He's fast, but I'm better." _ The Hunter quickly quicksteps to Bete and gives a swing of his cane, in which Bete uses his left gauntlet to block the attack making small sparks.

William continues the attack swinging his cane at Bete, pushing him back a little, shocking the audience.

"No way he's pushing back a member of the Loki Família!" a member of the audience.

Bete getting annoyed, goes for a swing with a left hook, in which William steps back.

"Stop moving and stand still!" Bete rushes forward and starts throwing punches and kicks, in which William dodges without effort.

Bete gives a right hook so William ducks and sees an opening, using the cane and slices, leaving a shallow wound, The Hunter then backs up leaving Bete grabbing his stomach.

His Família is about to support him but he stops them "I can handle this guy, he just got lucky."

William just grins under his mask "I assure you failure of a beast, that wasn't luck that was me using your openings to my advantage" pressing a button on his cane making the stem go into fragmented pieces.

Everyone looks at the cane, wondering what is happened to the cane.

William then starts walking to his left, in which Bete walks in the opposite direction, form the side lines the two of them look like wolves waiting for the other to attack first.

Bete rushes towards William, The Hunter sees this and swings his cane and the weapon stretches out.

this surprises Bete as he couldn't react in time, it hits Bete on the shoulder cutting through his clothes and flesh.

Bete stops and grabs his shoulder in pain "Bastard!"

William pulls back the weapon and it returns to the shape of the cane, he then starts swings his weapon, in a wide arc which Bete has a difficult time dodging.

The Hunter does a diagonal, slash in which Bete couldn't dodge, it hits him on his cheek, Bete staggers due to the hit, using the opportunity, he starts swinging the Threaded Cane in many directions which Bete couldn't dodge, as every second passes more gashes appear on his body and blood seeps out of the wounds screaming in agony.

The people on the side lines have a look of horror, as William is not letting up his attacks, even when Bete is face down on the ground.

Bete's Família is about to stop this fight and take down William, but after one more swing to Bete's back, William stops his attack allowing the weapon to return back to its cane form "What was it you said back in the tavern, he bit off more then he can chew?" He was about to slam his cane into his back.

"Tempest" A voice calls out.

Before William could do anything, he jumps back narrowly dodging a sword covered in a green wind.

He looks to see Aiz in front of her friend, sword at the ready to either defend or attack against William. "Perhaps you could provide more of decent challenge then that mutt on the ground as he proved to be nothing but a weakling." William smirks with anticipation and readies his cane

* * *

This the third chapter sorry it took so long but people where not happy on how short the chapter are so I decided to give you a longer chapter and this time with action.

And for those who are curious about Re: Zero Souls it will come it's just that my Beta reader is a bit busy, so please be patient.

Also one more thing I hope you guys don't mind a Lunoire X Hunter paring give me your thoughts on it and I might change it if people aren't happy with it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakaway

Chapter 4

Ok here is the new chapter of my fic, Just to let you know there is a poll on to let you guys vote on who should be the Hunter's lover.

I do not own anything.

* * *

William stares down Aiz anticipating her next move, he studies Aiz's stance looking for any weakness for him to exploit, "_She has experience, perhaps she may prove a better challenge."_

Aiz is standing in front of the defeated Bete and someone from the Loki Família pulls Bete away from them.

Before William could make his move, Bell jumps in between William and Aiz with his arms raised out stretch.

"Please stop this William, you've made you're point." Bell pleads to William.

The Hunter says nothing and pushes Bell to the side as blade immediately heads to him, he blocks the weapon with his own making sparks fly.

"The guy is now facing the Sword Princess! He must be insane." A bystander says in shock.

William parries another swing from Aiz's sword, he jumps back cane at the ready, just in time to counter swings from Aiz.

"Wow those two sure are moving fast, I can barely keep up." A man says while rubbing his eyes.

Aiz goes for a thrust attack aiming for William's chest, but he uses the cane to direct it to his left, while also side stepping.

Aiz stumbles forward for a brief second before gaining her bearings and turns around.

The Hunter quickly presses a button on the cane making it transform into a whip, he does an overhead swing, but she turns around quickly and uses her weapon to deflects the whip.

William tries again unleashing a furry of blows but like before she uses the sword to deflect it, however some blows are able to leave small gashes.

"Tempest" Aiz says, and is enveloped in a green mist, which increases her speed.

"_She can increase her speed with a simple word?" _William dodges a swing so he pushes the cane on the ground solidifying it and charges forward with a swing.

The two lock blades, looking at each other face to face, the wind around Aiz dying down.

He uses the opportunity and pushes her back with relative ease.

"Come on Aiz beat that jerk!" The woman with red hair shouts

"Tempest" Aiz says while pushing William back, which he responds by Implanting the cane in the ground to keep him grounded once the wind dies down, he charges after her.

Going on the offense Aiz swing at William in rapid precision which he either dodges or deflects.

William studies her moves analyzing each blow, he sees the opportunity he is looking for, he strikes his weapon to counter Aiz's but unlike last time he presses the button on his cane making it enter its whip form causing it to wrap around Aiz's blade.

Aiz's normally emotionless face shows a bit of surprise, as she didn't expect him to transform his weapon in a middle of an attack.

The Good Hunter then kicks Aiz knocking the breath out of her, with a simple tug on the whip her sword slides out of Aiz's hand.

Now that she is weapon-less William punches Aiz in the face making her fall back backwards.

"NO FAIR!" which people shout in outrage

While other people shouted "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!"

William flicks the whip with the sword still attach into the air releasing the blade from the whip and with a press to the ground the cane becomes solid to its original form and right before the sword could hit the floor, he grabs it mid-air.

The Hunter points Aiz's sword at her face.

"The fight is over." William warns her.

Everyone watches on what the Sword Princess is going to do next.

Aiz stares in to William's eyes and all she could see is steel brown eyes devoid of any trace of sympathy or kindness.

"Come on Aiz, you can do it, don't let that chump beat you!" The red-haired woman shouts.

He says nothing as he continues staring at her.

As much as it pains her Aiz realizes that this man is better than in her in many ways "I give up." She says bitterly.

Everyone including the red-haired woman have a look of disbelief, someone actually beat the Sword Princess

He pulls the sword away and stabs the sword into the ground in front of Aiz. The Hunter then turns around and walks past Bell without saying a word to him, but the boy quickly follows him.

Aiz collapses shaking with fear and this didn't go unnoticed by her família

Riveria helps Aiz up back on to her feet "Aiz why are you shaking?"

Aiz looks down to her hands and clenches it "I don't think he was fighting seriously, and the way his eyes look, it was like I was nothing but prey to him."

"Do you think he's a threat?" A boy with short Blonde hair chipped in.

Riveria and Aiz look to the boy.

"No, if he wanted to, he could have killed, but he is more beast then man." Aiz says a bit scared.

The boy bit his thumb "I can agree, ever since I saw him, my thumb been hurting and that is never a good sign."

Riveria gets up "We should keep an eye on him he could be trouble to Orario if he is allowed to freely wonder."

The blonde boy nods "I agree Riveria, but we should heal Bete, he's severely injured, let's go Aiz." He beckons the Sword Princess. "Aiz?" she didn't answer as she is to fixated on the road that William went down.

* * *

Bell catches up to William finally and runs to block his way "What's your problem?"

William didn't say anything as he tries to go around Bell, but he stood in his way again.

"I didn't want you to do anything." Bell says angrily.

"This was not your fight; it was mine so why are you angry?" William asks perplexed.

"I wanted to meet the Sword Princess, but because of what you did, and if they found out you live with my família, she may never talk to me!" Bell yells with tears in his eyes

"Then I'll leave, I'll take my belongings and go that will solve your problems." William said without a care in the world.

He shoves past Bell and leaves him alone.

* * *

When William enters the home, he does nothing except placing his weapons to the corner and quickly grabbing a small box from behind his coat and opens it which emits a eerie lullaby.

William puts the music box on top of the box of herbs he bought the same day which is next to his bed, and listens to the eerie but gentle music coming from the box which manages to cool his blood, but it reminds him of the nightmare he endured which he close it quickly.

The Hunter felt a familiar small tug to his leg, he looks down to see the little ones, but this time they are more transparent than usual, "Little Ones, I need one last weapon, could you get Ludwig's Moonlight Great Sword?"

The messengers said nothing as they lifted the hilt of the weapon William requested, he grabs the hilt and starts pulling, but midway through the messengers vanished but not the normal way, they just visible one moment and suddenly vanished leaving the sword half stuck in the ground.

William is confused, but he still pulls out the sword with relative ease, he looks at the sword remembering that horrid creature that was the first church hunter but the fight was pure as it felt exhilarating, but in this world, nothing seems to satisfy him.

He's about to put his sword with the other weapons but a small familiar voice enters the house.

"Hey Bell I'm home." A small voice greets.

Hestia looks around the small room to find just William holding a giant sword.

"Where is Bell?" Hestia asks worried.

"He should be coming back anytime now but this will be the last time you will see me." William says as the rests the sword next to his other weapons.

"Weren't you with him after I ran out?" The little goddess asks.

"I was, there was an incident involving me and another família, and the resulting conflict angered Bell, so I left him." William tells to the goddess

Hestia looks scared and angry at William "Are you telling me you left him alone!?"

"Yes, I did, I'm not his babysitter." William bluntly says.

Hestia as a look of murder "Are your trying to incite my divine wrath!"

The Hunter not wanting to deal with her anymore decides to grabs his things and leave out the front door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Hestia shouts to William who just leaves without saying a word.

* * *

William wandering about in the streets of Orario, thinking about his next course of action, right now The Good Hunter is in a district filled with colourful signs with women presenting themselves in front of windows trying to seduce men.

The place is packet with drunken men all on around with some of them on the floor or with women taking some of them into the buildings.

As he is making his way a woman with dark skin wearing revealing clothes stood in his way "Hey handsome, are you looking for some fun."

"Not interested." The Hunter blatantly replied to the prostitute advances.

She raises her legs in front of him "Come on, just for 1500 valis, this hot bod can be yours for the taking." She rests her head on his chest and starts purring like a cat.

He glares at her in which she backs off, giving her dreadful feeling "I'm sorry sir."

Now that she is off him, he makes his way further down to try and find a suitable place to sleep, but seeing that his options are limited he asks the prostitute that tried to seduce him.

When the woman sees William, she is worried she did something to annoy him again "C-can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a cheap place to sleep, would you happen to know of such a place?" He asks.

She points her finger to the left "I think, Goblins Den should have a few rooms."

William nods and pulls out a sack and gives her a small amount of valis as compensation for the information.

The woman has a look of bewilderment of the hunter's kind gesture, "T-thanks?" She says surprised, and with that he left her alone and walks the direction she pointed to.

* * *

The building that William is in front of worthy to be condemned some of the windows were either cracked or partly broken, it has a sign but like before he couldn't read it.

He enters the building, and sees a large man with a white beard wearing a red pointy hat, wearing blue shirt and black trousers.

"Can I help you sir?" The man's asks with a gruff in his voice.

William walks to the corner and puts his hand on the counter, "I need a room."

The man looks disinterest at William "If you want a room that will be 500 vails."

William pulls out his bag and places 500 valis on the table, then the man pulls out a key and dangles it in front of William "Room 6." Before dropping them in William's hand.

He takes the key and walks up the stairs each step making a creaking sound, railings are mouldy and.

When he reaches the top of the floor, he sees a row of 9 rooms and from some of them he could hear a women's moan from behind some of the doors and some yelling.

Ignoring the sounds, he walks down the hall and looks at the door numbers until he reaches the door with the number 6, he opens the door and enters it.

The room is nothing impressive, and is more rundown than anything else all it has is a simple bed with a bedside table and a desk having a cracked mirror.

He goes to a corner and places his weapons leaning on a wall and sets his blunderbuss on the bed side table.

He then takes off his clothes until he is only wearing his under garments he walks to the window and peers out the window to see if anyone is following him, when he determines he is safe he enter his bed, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter should be longer, hopefully so thank you and before I forget a poll to determine who William should date, the poll will be up for two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict Brews

Chapter 5

I would like to thank my Beta Reader, as he was kind enough to edit the whole chapter, so with out further a dew lets get started.

And I should have mentioned it, I use the British spelling system so if words like, Colour, and Armour are spelt this way, its not because I get them wrong, its because I spell them differenlty

* * *

The sun rises from the horizon and shines its ray, and some of those rays hit William's face, making him wake up. He sits up and does a stretch loosening his stiff joints and muscles.

Smelling a pungent odour, he smells his own body and it reeks. He thinks it is time he needs to take a bath, so he puts one his clothes and takes his Moonlight Great Sword and his Blunderbuss and exits the room, taking care to lock the door, and heads down the stairs.

Once down the stairs he sees the man sleeping, so he walks over to the counter and slams his hand on the counter waking up the sleeping man.

The man surprised by the sudden banging loses his balance on his chair and falls on his ass, exclaiming "What do you want?"

"Is there a place I can have a bath?" William asks.

The man gets up and stands up his chair, "The public bath house, in the next district."

William turns around and leaves the inn.

* * *

Traveling the busy streets is odd for The Good Hunter, as he is used to the bloodier desolate streets of Yharnam. Children are playing while their parents are working.

William studies his environment, and as he studies the area a small ball rolls to his feet and hits him. He points his blunderbuss to the object which turns out to be harmless ball.

"Hey Mister! Could you pass the ball back?" A young boy asks

The Hunter doesn't say anything and just kicks it back to the boy, which made the boy smiles "Thanks mister." The boy runs off.

Under his mask William smiles, one of the only few things that makes him smile seeing children running around and not hiding in fear, needing to shove it to the side, he makes his way to the bath house.

After a while, he reaches the bath house, as he could see people still a bit wet exiting the building, so he enters the bath house.

* * *

"Welcome to Heaven's Bath House, how may I help you?" A young girl with light chestnut hair, eyes with the same colour as her hair, with round ears on the top of her hair wearing eastern style clothes.

"I would like to use one of your facilities." William simply asks.

"Of course, sir, we also have a laundry service if you wish to have your clothes cleaned." She offers additional services.

William thinks it over, but his clothes could use a good clean, "no, I can clean my clothes myself."

The woman bows "Very well sir, the fee is 500 valis."

The Moon Hunter takes the pouch out, to take out 500 valis and places it on the counter, in which she bows and thanks the hunter of his support. "Please go behind the curtains, and go to your left if you wish to use the cloth cleaning services, but before you do that please leave your weapons in the reception area."

William squeezes the grip of his sword, he didn't like the feeling of leaving his weapons behind, someone could steal them and The Moonlight Great Sword is a unique blade.

"If you are worried that your weapons will be stolen, I can assure you that we keep all weapons safe." She assures The Good Hunter.

The Hunter reluctantly give his weapons and the woman takes it, and heads behind the counter, then appears with a white towel. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

The Hunter grabs the towel and goes behind the curtains and goes to his left, as he finds himself standing in front of two doors, one with a pink drape and the other blue. Knowing colour patterns, he enters the blue drape to see a room with a large bucket in the centre of the room and other liquids in bottles, as well as a water pump in the corner.

He goes to the bucket and pushes it to the pump and once under the nozzle and starts pumping the pump and fills the bucket, once the bucket is half filled, he takes a bottle and pours the content into the bucket making bubbles form.

He takes off his clothes until he is naked in which he wraps the towel around his waist covering up his privates, he starts of with his jacket giving it a good scrub, after sometime the patches of dried blood start to disappear.

Once he finished with his jacket he moves on to the other pieces of clothes and after a while his clothes are cleaned, he looks around to find a hook to let his clothes dry.

He finds one and places it on to let his clothes dry, once that is done, he heads to the bath.

* * *

Once he finds the bath, he enters it to see a large bath filled with adventures soaking in and washing all the stress away.

William said nothing and just enters the bath; he can feel the relaxing feeling of all the grim and dirt wash away "_Even hunters need to relax every now and again"._ He takes a deep breath and lets all the stress go away.

As he is sitting, he decided to listen to what the other adventures are saying and at least one conversation is worth listening to.

"Did ya hear? Someone actually defeated the Sword Princess!" An adventure says to his team mates.

"What? you must be joking; the guy must have cheated. No one can defeat the Sword Princess." The adventurer snorts, brushing it off not believing it.

"I swear it's true, in fact he used a cane that transformed into a whip." His friend continues the story.

"A cane that transforms into a whip? That's absurd, no weapon like that exists, must be a custom-made weapon." The man strokes his beard.

"Yeah, my friend said it moved to erratic and that the Sword Princess had a hard time dealing with it, and that he actually disarmed her!" he says the last part with disbelief in his voice.

"Like I said the bastard probably cheated, he must have lied about his status or bribed them letting him in." He speculates.

"Well whoever he is, he's not going to last, especially if the Loki Familia wants revenge."

William just sits and listens to other conversations, trying to get a better layout of things.

* * *

After he had his bath William collected his equipment and decides to go the dungeon to get some more money.

William is traversing the large caverns, fighting the occasional monster but overall, the journey is quite which made him tense up even more, the fact it has been smooth sailing for a while makes it suspicious, ever since he first entered the dungeon, he could tell something was off with this place. To him he felt like the dungeon is alive keeping track of his every movements, as if a Great One is spying on him.

The Hunter hears a sound of pebbles falling and quickly turns around pointing to the direction with his gun but he sees nothing, shaking it off he continues by his estimate he probably is around the 9th level "_How deep does this place go, I've been walking for ages, but then again this is no different from when I traversed Yharnam."_

Behind a wall, a young lady with short red hair and green eyes with a mask covering her lower face, she is wearing a navy-blue tunic with a sash also blue and blue-ribbon bracers wearing spats. (Clothes you would find anime Kunoichi wearing)

"_That must be the person Goddess Artemis wants me to find." _The girl couldn't help but shake out of fear. "_This guy gives me the creeps, if I'm not careful I could get killed." _The girl then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

After some more walking and fighting, he manages to enter a new area. This area is a large area with unique grey grass, with mist covering the area and dead trees doting the land, for the hunter it reminds him a bit of Hemwick Charnel Lane, that forsaken place full of witches.

William hears rocks shifting, he turns to see a large creature with grey skin with pig features on its faces, with a comically large belly with short limps wearing a loin cloth.

They are struggling to get out of the hole they pop out, he couldn't take these things seriously, "_Let's see if these things can put some sort of fight." _William lowers his body and readies for the battle.

He is surrounded with these things he could count at least ten, the sound he can hear are the snorting sounds coming from those monsters.

With a roar, one of them throws a dead tree to the hunter which he dodges by sidestepping, making it hit an opposite monster, throwing onto its back.

He sidesteps into one of the monsters and thrust his sword into the chest, causing it to evaporate in puff of smoke, he turns his and quickly does a wide swing and severs the bottom half of the pig man from the top killing it instantly.

The Good Hunter side steps to the left avoiding being flatten by a dead tree being held by the pig man, all the while snorting like the animal it looks like.

Standing straight and resting the sword on his right shoulder, and huffs in disappointment, "_These things are nothing but jokes, the ogres in Yharnam are tougher than these things." _He thinks as the remaining monster lumber towards him.

Thinking he should end this he holsters his gun and raises the sword above his head and slides his and on the blade, causing a green energy to envelop the sword until the sword becomes larger and glowing with energy from the abyssal cosmos.

Now holding the sword with both his hands, he charges in and impales the sword into the stomach of the pig man and with a bit of power the sword glows and the monster explodes in a puff of blood and smoke.

Seeing another beast about to slam it's fist down on the ground he counters by slicing the arms off, pulling back and impaling the sword into the throat of the creature killing it.

The Hunter turns his attention to another one and dodges back, avoiding an overhead slam and then charges in to once again impale the creature in the chest.

Thinking he should end it, he hops back and once has the remaining monsters in view he raises the sword above his head and charges the sword, once the sword glows a deeper green colour, he slams it into the ground and releases a wave rushing to the monsters.

It envelops causing the bodies of the monsters to crumble apart, once the wave dies down, he raises the sword and flicks it to the side removing the energy from his sword. "As I suspected nothing but easy prey."

William walks over and picks up the magic stones and puts them in his pockets, planning to trade them in for money and keeping some to study.

Picking up the last stone, he prepares to leave but he could feel like he is being watched, he turns around to see a young girl with short red hair wearing eastern style clothes gazing at him.

"Can I help you?" William asks.

"Are you the man who calls himself a Hunter?" She asks.

"And if I am?" William presses the question trying to get as much information as possible.

"I am to escort you to Goddess Artemis, as she wishes to speak to you." The girl demands.

William chuckles, "How amusing, just another tool of the Great Ones. I have no interest in speaking with her, tell her that." He walks past her not interested in interacting with her anymore.

William couldn't understand why the people worship the gods when it is obvious that the gods only see this as a game, and the humans are just pawns to be moved around, and it pisses him of no matter the world humans are just play things.

He decides he's had enough hunting he decides to make his way out, but something put's a dent in that plan.

Five more monsters pop out and this time, they are small creatures with and impish look, but almost emaciated, like it hasn't eaten in month, with grey skin and large ears and glowing red eyes and they encircle him cutting all chances of escape. Well, that's what they believe.

"Great, there is no end to these things." William says with annoyance in his voice

They all jump at him in order to overwhelm him, but a spinning slash up an end to that notion, as they all are split in half, with that done he picks up the stones and makes his way out.

* * *

As he is arriving near the top, he can hear a roar in the corner, so he decides to head to the sound to see if it's another large beast that escaped the lower floors, but instead he sees an interesting development.

He sees monster of different species all locked in cages of different sizes, being pulled to the surface, "_What in the name of Oden is going on? Are they taking them back to the surface?" _

Thinking it is none of his business he decides to get out and go back to his hotel, and rest it's probably late and he would like to get some sleep, but before that he needs to get something to eat, he hasn't eaten all day.

* * *

William decides to go to the Guild first and drop off some of his magic stones to get some money for, and when he arrives, he sees Eina doing paperwork and talking to other adventures.

When she is done talking to them, she notices William at the entrance of the building, so she waves him over "Mr. Taylor, could I have a word please." She points to an empty seat and so he walks over and takes a seat.

Eina then walks over and takes the seat opposite to William and he notices the look of displeasure on it.

"Now, I heard that you nearly killed a member of the Loki Família and challenged the Sword Princess to a fight?" Eina leans in demanding an answer.

William shrugs his shoulders, not caring about the consequences.

Eina looks at The Hunter with frustration at how nonchalantly William is being, "You shouldn't be so lax about this! Challenging a Familia, let alone one of the most powerful familias in Orario, not to mention you severely injured one of their members and defeated the Sword Princess."

"It's none of my concern, besides the boy named Bete started it. I just finished it, as well that 'Princess' interfered with my battle." William says

Eina fixes her glass to recompose herself, never before has she dealt with such a troublesome adventurer, who does whatever he wants regardless of the consequences "Listen, if you do something like that, I'm afraid that you will have to pay a fine or be blacklisted.

The Hunter huffs, in response which makes her even more furious "Listen William, I do not know what your home was like, but in Orario we have rules, you may not like them, but that is how things work here."

William stands up with annoyance and walks away, annoying Eina even further "Hey, get back here William, I'm not done talking to you."

The Good Hunter ignores that, and puts the stones in the tray, it closes and a large bag of money appears "230,000 vails."

Everyone looks at William thinking he must have gone to the lower levels, but no one else was with him, so either he went to the lower levels on his own or he just stayed on the, considering that it would take a half a year to get that amount on the upper level, he must have went solo.

Wrapping the bag behind his coat and heading off, but Eina wasn't finish "Hey, I haven't finished talking with you." She tells the Hunter off again but he ignores it.

* * *

After exiting the Guild hall, he hears his stomach growl and since he hasn't eaten anything since last night, so he heads to a tavern.

After a strolling the street of Orario, William finally finds a tavern and enters it, but once he enters it people stop doing their business and view the new omer.

William looks around to gauge the threat and as far as he can tell, no one here is a problem for him, after that he leans the sword on the table and takes a seat and looks at the menu until a waitress comes.

"What would you like to eat?" she asks in a sweet voice.

William stares at the menu, his face hidden by the mask, but if he didn't have it on you would see a snarl "_I really should learn to read the language." H_e puts the menu down and looks to the waitress, "I will take whatever the special is."

"Of course." The waitress takes the menu and heads to the kitchen.

The Good Hunter sits on the table patiently drumming his fingers on the table, but decides to listen in on some of the local gossip.

"Tomorrow is Monsterphilia and the Ganesha Familia got a pretty good haul this year." A man said with excitement.

"Yup, it's going to be interesting tomorrow, I'll have to take the kids to the show tomorrow they've been dying to see the monsters, and I can't disappoint them." Another man said before taking a sip of his beer.

"_Monsterphilia? What an odd name! In fact, I remember some beast captured in cages, so that's why they were being taken back to the surface. Fools, the whole lot of them." _The Good Hunter thinks to himself.

´Sorry to keep you waiting." The waitress appears and place the food and drink on the table "One steak with roast potatoes and a salad and ale as a drink."

William takes his hat off and pull down his mask to reveal his face, he picks up his cutlery and starts eating.

* * *

After he finishes his meal, he makes his way back to Goblin's Den and sees the same large man from this morning, still in his seat.

Before William could go up the stairs the man stops him, "Hey, this isn't a Familia, you want to stay another 500 valis."

William takes his bag out and retrieves a hand full of coins and puts it on the counter "Will this be enough for a month?"

The man in the pointy hat picks up the coins and counts them, he leans back in his chair and looks at The Hunter "That will be fine."

Now knowing there won't be trouble he heads up to his room.

* * *

William enters his room and takes his hat off and places is it on a hook, he then puts his Moonlight Great Sword with his other weapons.

Once that is done, he sits down and gets his journal out and a pen and starts writing about the beasts he's killed as well as the encounter with the Artemis Familia.

When he is done, he closes the journal, and rests the pencil on the book, he then takes off his clothes and neatly folds them and places them on the same table covering the book with his clothes.

He then goes to the lights and turns them off before going to bed, and once he lies down on the mattress, he lets the darkness takes his mind and goes to a dream world, and in the back ground a melody could be heard.

* * *

The next morning the Hunter steers from his sleep as he hears loud music coming from our side, he quickly gets out of bed and heads to the windows to see people out and about with smiles and cheers.

He then puts on his clothes and grabs his Moonlight Great sword and his blunderbuss and heads down.

* * *

William exits the Inn and follows the crowd taking note of all the happy faces and excited looks on the children's face a far cry from Yharnam's depressing atmosphere, but still relaxing one's guard is shore fire way of getting killed.

After a following the crowed, he arrives in the square and if he thought the area, he was in was packet the square is even more crowded.

Needing to get some space he looks around; he notices an alleyway and so quickly makes his way to the entrance.

* * *

Once he enters the entrance, he breaths and relaxes, he really doesn't like large crowds and taking the alleyway, so he starts walking.

The travel is uneventful as he nothing tried to kill him, he continues to walk, but after a while he hears footsteps, readying in case it is an enemy, he sees someone in a hood running not looking at where she is going bumps into the hunter and falls on her back.

William does nothing and continues on his way, but the person manages to get a glimpse at William and the person starts to look away shaking and once William is gone, the person pulls down the hood to reveal a beautiful woman on all fours vomiting out of disgust and fear.

"That man's soul is corrupt beyond anything I've seen, it's as if his souls is blood itself and I could see faces of other creatures seeping out of his soul, as if they are trying to break free, but they can't." The goddess Freya says as she tries to compose herself.

* * *

The Good Hunter reaches the other end of the alleyway to see stalls filled with foods and other items and children begging their parents get them some toys.

William just enters the grounds and starts walking, not caring where he ends up.

* * *

Some where else three people are also enjoying the festival, the three being members of the Loki Família Tione, Tiona and Lefiya.

"It's a shame Aiz hasn't gotten over her lose to that bastard, it would have been nice to hang out with her." Tione says with her arms behind her head.

Tiona looks around admiring the scene "Yeah, but we can't let that get us down, its Monsterphilia and Aiz wouldn't want us to be glum with a festival going on." She says while smiling.

Lefiya on the other hand couldn't help but feel sad, because she caused Aiz to have her punishment, "Yeah." she breaths a sad breath.

Thinking it would be best to change the subject, they talk about there other member who couldn't make it due to, being severally injured.

"Bete is still bed-ridden correct?" Tiona asks.

"Yup, the injuries he got are to serious the doc said he could be bed ridden for another week, he says he if rests, he could join us for our next exploration, but that's if he is lucky." Tione explains about their fellow member.

Tiona places a right arm on her hip "The weapon that William guy used was really unusual, I asked a few blacksmiths if they could make something like that, but all of them said something like that is to advanced or they need to see the weapon to see if its possible to make." She explains.

Lefiya looks to the big-boobed Amazon "Are you sure, a weapon like that must have been made by someone in the Hephaistos Família?"

Tione shakes her head "Nope, no one has ever even heard of a cane that can transform into a whip."

Tiona has a look of determination "Next time we face him, we'll make him pay for hurting our família."

While all this is happening Lefiya turns her head to look somewhere else but something catches her eye, it's William who is wondering about with a large sword strapped to his back and that same device behind his back, thinking that he needs to pay for what he did to Aiz.

* * *

William enters an opening were not many people are standing around, in which he breaths a sigh of relief, as he doesn't like crowds.

"Hey you!" A young voice calls out to him.

William looks around and notices the young girl from that witch's shop marching forward with a look of displeasure.

"Can I help you?" William asks perplexed.

"Yeah, you can start by apologizing to Ms. Aiz." She demands.

"That girl lost because she was weak, it's not my fault she lost." William is about to start walking but Lefiya grabs his arm.

"And then you can take responsibility for what you did to Bete, he almost died because you over did it."

The Hunter not in the mood for this, so he just shoves Lefiya off making her fall on the ground, which made the crowd angry.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Tiona shouts.

"Yeah, first you severely injure Bete, then you defeated Aiz, now you hurt another member of our Familia." Tione says just as angry as her sister.

William chuckles at how they try to act threatening "The first one is an over confident mutt who doesn't know his place, the second is a girl who just doesn't know when to quit and that little girl is nothing but a weakling. As well as your entire Família being nothing but a joke" The Hunter insults.

Tione and Tiona now have a look of anger, as no one has ever casually insulted the Família, so now they get ready to teach this guy a lesson.

The Good Hunter sees a battle coming so draws his gun and readies his blade "Well it would seem; more prey has decided to join in on the hunt."

* * *

So, its round two with the Loki Familia, Tione and Tiona are going to regret challenging him with the Moonlight Great Sword, so as usual Like and Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble at Monsterphilia

Hello there, I know its been a while and this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to have this out, plus I had writers block.

* * *

William eyes the three members of the Loki Família studying them, trying to figure out what fighting style they use, at best he could have guess is that they are hand to hand combatants.

Tiona quickly rushes in throws a powerful right hook, which William sidesteps to the left missing him completely, making contact with the ground producing a crater on the ground.

William guises at the hole just created by Tiona quite surprised "_For how small she is, she has the strength to rival some larger beasts, but strength is useless if you can't…" _The Hunter couldn't finish as he has to duck to avoid a kick from Toine aiming for his head and jumping back to create some space.

The Tiona and Tione join up and stare at the Hunter who is also staring them down "_Those two have good coordination, they know when to strike and when to support each other." _He then moves his eyes to look at Lefiya, "_And she is just standing there, I need to keep an eye on her."_

Refocusing on the two Amazon he decides to go on the offensive, he runs forward with his sword preparing to swing it.

The two Amazons jump avoiding the attack, and they now start to do a drop kick, using the flat of the blade to block the attack, the kick hits the blade causing no damage, using the blade as an object to jump back and landing a few feet, but they are spinning their ankles to massage the pain they felt when they strike the sword.

"Man, what is that thing made out of?" Tiona questions.

Tione looks to her sister "Yeah that thing isn't normal, and if it's like that cane it could have a nasty surprise." She warns not knowing the power of the Moonlight Great Sword.

Under his mask he smirks, "_They have no idea the power this sword possesses." _He gets ready to take them on.

Tione and Tiona look at each other and nod, Tione then runs to William and she starts punching and kicking.

William presents the flat side of the blade; each strike makes a hard sound as Tione's fist impacts with the enchanted sword.

William moves his head to the side avoiding a right hook, using the opportunity Tiona runs around William and behind him.

Tiona strikes William square on the cheek, making him stumble backwards in surprise as the actual hit didn't hurt.

Stopping his momentum with his left foot, he does an upward swing, the sword dragging on the ground creating sparks, Tiona jumps back the sword barely missing her chin, but cuts a few strands of her hair.

Tiona then strikes The Hunter in the gut pushing him back, he grits his teeth and lets him be dragged on the floor, but he quickly responds by headbutting Tione in response making her stumble backwards.

"Good job Miss Tione and Miss Tiona, teach that guy a lesson." Lefiya cheers to her friends.

William jumps back making some distance, using a finger he pulls down the mask and spits a small amount of blood, and he raises it back up, "_Fighting two of them_ was a bit of mistake, well I guess it's time I stop holding back." The Hunter holsters the gun behind his cape and raises the sword above his head, placing his hand on the sword and sliding it and as he does that, green energy envelops the blade.

Tione and Tiona have a look of confusion at the blade, as they didn't expect the sword to change.

"Your telling me that sword was actually a magical weapon!" Tione says surprised.

"But it didn't have the characteristics of one! I thought it was just a normal great sword." Tiona now even more cautious.

"Miss Tione, Miss Tiona remember he can only use it a number of time before it breaks, so if you make him over use it…" Lefiya couldn't finish it as Tiona cuts her off.

"It will break and he'll be open for a beating." Tiona says with confidence.

William on the other hand smirks under his mask. "_this sword won't break so easily, but I need to be careful, this sword uses quicksilver bullets when I use its projectiles."_

The Hunter pulls back the sword building up power, and with a mighty swing William launches an arc of green energy towards the amazon.

They quickly jump into the air to avoid the attack, and land on a building, while William is staring at them, the people start to panic, so a few of them decide to get a guild member so they can stop this fight.

Tione and Tiona jump down from the building and land on the ground a few feet from William.

Instead of charging he plunges the sword in the ground and does nothing, they charge in Tione going for the front while Tiona goes for the back, William charges the sword making it glow brightly.

Realising they fell for a trap, the amazon sisters try to stop, but it's too late as The Good Hunter unleashed the swords pent up energy, pushing them back Tione and Tiona sliding on the floor, one hitting the side of a building making some of the stone fall on top of her and the other hitting a food stall destroying it.

William removes the blade and swipes it to the side, removing the energy from the sword returning it to its normal state, grabbing his blunderbuss he walks over to one of the Amazons as if he was a wolf about to strike the finishing blow.

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt them." Lefiya shouts in order to intimidate The Hunter, but that proves useless as he continues to make his way to one of the Amazons.

Thinking that she can't stand by and let her friends die to this monster, so she charges a magical spell, "_I have to be careful, a simple chant should be enough to take him down without killing him, he needs to face Loki for his crimes." _She thinks while preparing her chant "Hear my call, unleash a streak of light arrow to the holy tree, thou art a master of the bow, fire of the one true elven archer may your arrow fly straight and strike deep."

William not wasting any time he quickly rushes to Lefiya, thinking he can't make it in time, he aims the Blunderbuss at the ground and fires, missing her but since it is an alien sound Lefiya stops her chanting and covers her ears.

Now he rushes and aims for her stomach, she realises that he tricked her as she looks on in horror as William is about to ram his sword through her, she closes her eyes and waits for her end.

"Stop this right now!" A voice shouts.

William stops, the tip of the sword a few millimetres from her heart, he looks to see Eina with man wearing white masks and tunics armed with spears and swords as well as Eina with another woman with pink hair wearing the same uniform as Eina.

"What do you think you're doing William, fighting the Loki Família out in public no less." Eina tells William off.

The Hunter makes a "tch" sound and pulls the sword back resting it on his shoulders "They attacked me first, I was merely defending myself." He tells them what happens

Lefiya had to quickly make interject "That's not true he started it, and we were defending ourselves." She defended.

William is in a tight spot, it's his word against a respected família, but thankfully it isn't going to be like that.

"Actually, the two Amazons charged at him first and he was the one defending himself." A bystander said.

"Yeah, they attacked him for no good reason, an innocent man was almost killed for no good reason." Another says.

Lefiya couldn't believe what she is hearing the people are defending him instead of siding with the Loki Família.

"Is that so?" a young voice call.

Everyone looks to see a 'young' boy with blonde hair and the Elf William saw at that witch's shop.

"Captain, Lady Riveria what are you doing here." Lefiya asks.

"I sensed an unusual amount of power here, as well a loud sound." Riveria tells the young elf.

William not in the mood for another fight points his gun to the new arrivals in case they try and attack him, "I've already dealt with the three of your little hit squad, so are you here to finish the fight?"

"My intention isn't to fight you I just wish to retrieve my members." Finn says trying to relax the situation.

William sees what he's trying to do and does not fall for it "You can stay right there brat; I've had enough of your little band of merry men attacking me for things they started." William says annoyed.

"Now, now let's not resort to violence again." He once again tries to defuse the situation

William doesn't budge and continues to stare at Finn ready to pull the trigger but Eina steps in between William and Finn, "That's enough if you continue to fight, you will be blacklisted form the guild." She threatens.

The Hunter doesn't respond and continues pointing the gun at fin, and this action completely shocks her, causing the members of the Ganesha Família to intervene surrounding William and pointing the spears at The Moon Scented Hunter.

"William, if you don't lower whatever that weapon is the Ganesha Família will apprehend you, and you will be blacklisted form Orario." Eina warns William once more.

While this is going on Riveria is quietly observing the sword using her divining spell to figure out what the sword is made out of.

X

Riveria is walking in a pitch-black room with light anywhere, she looks down to see water up to her ankle, she continues to wonder this place.

Riveria didn't notice a tentacle slither past her leg and retract into the darkness.

The High-elf stops as she hears water moving and it isn't her, she readies her staff in anticipation of an enemy attack.

Quickly tentacles restrain her limbs preventing them from moving, she is lifted in the air and she comes face to face with a true monster, a creature beyond explanation, but one thing is describable the creature is glowing a greenish blue colour.

"**You are not worthy." **The creature growls loudly to Riveria.

"W-who are you?" Riveria says while struggling

"**You are not worthy Riveria Ljos Alf." **The creature growls again but this time calling the elf's name.

"H-how do you know my name." She stops struggling in complete shock at how the creature knows her name.

"**Leave, you are not worthy." **The creature opens what is to believe it's jaw wide open and Riveria is struggling to get free and screaming at the top of her lungs.

**CRUNCH!**

The monster closes its jaw over Riveria and starts chewing her and then swallows.

* * *

Riveria stumbles backwards shaking as if she experienced a nightmare, her eyes wide open, Finn notices this and rushes to his friend.

Finn kneels next to Riveria to calm her down "Riveria you alright?"

Riveria shakes her head slowly, but keeping her eyes on the sword with horrified expression, thinking the monster she saw will jump out from the blade and devourer her again.

Seeing his opportunity, he quickly makes his escape to avoid dealing with the Loki Família, but Eina stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You're not going anywhere; we need to sort this mess out and determine a suitable punishment for your actions."

William grumbles at that, "_I just can't seem to catch a break." _He thinks to himself.

Just as Eina and the Ganesha Família is about escort William to the guild the ground start to shake quite violently, Eina grasp on to William for support.

Seeing the ground crack underneath his feet, he quickly grabs Eina and side steps to the right avoiding a giant green tentacle appearing from the ground, once out of harm way he tosses Eina to the side and prepares his weapons for another brawl.

On the other side Finn and Lefiya are trying to shake Riveria out of her shock, but it seems pointless as she shows no reaction, Finn grabs Riveria and takes her to safety "Lefiya I'll take Revieria to safety and come back with reinforcements!"

On the other side Finn and Lefiya are trying to shake Riveria out of her shock, but it seems pointless as she shows no reaction, Finn grabs Riveria and takes her to safety "Lefiya I'll take Revieria to safety and come back with reinforcements try and get Tione and Tiona out of there!"

Lefiya nods and prepares for a fight, but then realise she can wait for the thing to kill William and then she can finish it off, killing two birds with one stone

The Monster uses on of its limbs and slams on the ground were William is standing, in response he quickly side steps to the right and slices, he could feel a little bit of resistance but the blade cuts clean through severing it and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Another tentacle comes to his left, he quickly turns around and holsters his gun he then places his hand on the sword and swings and as he swings the sword transformed and unlike before it cuts much easier.

The monster keeps launching tentacles but The Hunter keeps dodging and slicing the tentacles as they come, each one frustrating the beast even further, it tries to do an overhead smash, but William side steps and slices it off.

Losing all its patient it starts thrashing about hoping to hit The Good Hunter, but as usual keeps missing.

In all the chaos a child is trying to escape the battle ground a but a tentacle slamming in front of him, he falls backwards trying to stop and screams out so somebody could help him.

William sees the child and he stops and grabs his head in pain, "_Please Mr. Hunter could you find my mommy and daddy." _A young female voice echoes in his head. Out of instincts he runs to the child and pushes him out of the way giving the plant enough time to whack The Good Hunter way like a fly and slams into a wall, coughing up a small amount of blood seeping from his mask.

"William!" Eina runs to William who is trying to get up, but she stops him from straining himself "Mr. William please don't move your bones might be broken, please rest and the Ganesha Família will deal with it."

The Hunter ignores her and stands up ignoring all the pain in his body and reaches behind his coat and takes out a red syringe filled with a red liquid.

"_Is that some sort of medicine?" _Eina thinks to herself.

He then stabs into his right thigh and in a brief second his body glows an orange colour at that point returns back to his pale colour, now that the blood has done its job he picks up his blade raises it above his head gathering a huge amount of power "_May the endless ocean be illuminated by the guiding moonlight." _He slams the sword unleashing a wave, striking the thrashing in pain as it feels it's body burn.

The monster's tip opens up in the shape of a flower crashing into the ground knocked out cold he runs with his hands pulled back and plunges his hand under where the petals spread out, it now screams in pain.

With one final grunt William rips out a huge chunk of the monster its purple blood covering the hunter and spraying everywhere else and thanks to the Blood Rapture rune whenever he does a visceral attack it heals him a huge amount.

In that moment the monster disappears in a puff of black smoke leaving a orange magic rock, he smiles under his mask and if he didn't have a mask, he would look like a psychopath that just enjoyed butchering his victim. He snaps out of his day dreaming and remembers that he has a little long eared pest, he turns to Lefiya who is now shaking franticly, as in her point of view William is now a monster and she is the prey.

He takes each step slowly his breaths deepening and he is about to finish her off, but a small child snaps him out of his bloodthirst.

The young child runs to the hunter and hugs his leg "Thank you Mr Adventurer for rescuing me." the young child gives thanks.

William takes a deep breath to cool his blood down and gives a small pat on the head "It's no problem little one, just doing my duty as the Hunter."

The child gives The Hunter one more hug before running off and joining his mother and heading home but the child gives one more wave to William.

In return he waves back, now turning back to the Lefiya he glares at her but all he does is swipe the sword to the side removing the enchantment from the sword.

As he is doing that Finn arrives with more members of his Família surrounding William ready to attack him.

* * *

again I wanted to add more but I think this is the best place to end it for now hopefully


End file.
